


Coming Clean

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, Rain, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Asher talks to Olivia about what's been going on with him.
Relationships: Asher Adams/Olivia Baker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonisamelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonisamelon/gifts).



The sound of the rain pouring down outside is the only thing that breaks the silence of the otherwise quiet house. It's nearing midnight and everyone else is asleep, but Olivia once again finds herself awake. 

Sleep has become a rare thing for her lately. Not that she minds it, especially tonight. They rarely get rain here, and the sound is oddly soothing to her. She's always been fascinated by storms though, even as a kid. That only grew as she got older. 

Her phone pings and she almost jumps at the sudden interruption. There's only one person who would be texting her this late. Sure enough, when she checks her phone she has a text from Asher.

_"You up?"_

_"You know I am_ ," she replies.

She waits for his response, but none comes. Not for another twenty minutes, giving her enough time to worry. 

" _Come to the door."_

Frowning, Olivia gets to her feet and heads to the door. Asher is standing on her porch, soaked to the bone. She immediately steps back to let him in. "Come on. Get in here."

Asher shakes his head. "No. I…"

"You're going to catch a cold if you're out here too long," she presses.

"It's what I deserve," Asher mutters. 

"Ash…"

"Everything's a mess," Asher says, running a hand through his wet hair. " _I'm_ a mess. I've done something stupid, Liv. And I haven't been treating you right. And I'm so sorry."

Olivia doesn't think when she steps out into the rain with him. She takes his face in her hands and brushes the lingering raindrops away. "Whatever has happened, we can fix it."

"You don't even know what it is," Asher says. 

That's not necessarily true though. She's had her suspicions that something is wrong. The signs have been there. She's just been too afraid to put the pieces together. 

"Then tell me," Olivia says "Tell me so I can help you."

Asher closes his eyes and turns his head, pressing his cheek against her the palm of her hand. "I've been using steroids."

And there it is, the ugly truth. Her suspicions confirmed. 

"I need to be the best," he goes on. "This is all I have. It's my future. But even with all my hard work I still might lose my starting spot. I just want to be enough."

"You are," Olivia tells him. "Asher, you are more than enough. But you can't keep using."

"I know," he sighs, opening his eyes to look at her. They're wet, but she knows it's not from the rain. "That's why I came here. And I know it's not fair considering your history but I just…"

"I'm glad you came to me," Olivia tells him. She leans in and presses a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you, okay? I'm going to help you through this. You're not alone in this, Ash."

"I know. I love you too, Liv. I'm sorry I've been so stubborn and up my own ass about everything."

"You took the biggest step coming here tonight and admitting you have a problem," she says. "That's important. We'll get you through the test rest." She looks down at their wet clothes and laughs. "After we get you dry."

"I can just go home."

"Nonsense," she says, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the door. This time he doesn't resist. "You should have clothes in the guest room that you left here."

She grabs a couple towels out of the closet in the hall and tosses one to Asher. She smiles when she sees he's already taken off his shoes and socks.

There's something domestic about seeing him standing there in his bare feet as he towels off his hair. Her heart fills with warmth for him. He lowers the towel to his shoulders and looks over at her. He looks so much younger then, too long to have so much on his shoulders. 

She grabs his hand and pulls him towards the stairs. In the morning they'll have to make the hard choice about what to tell her parents and Jordan, as well as his parents. For now they both need some rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
